


【鸣佐】烙印

by Quinceanera



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinceanera/pseuds/Quinceanera





	【鸣佐】烙印

不知过了多久，背部硌在碎石砂砾上的冷硬感让佐助找回了一丝理智。绒毯被胡乱垫在地上，鸣人早已将他压在身下，正舔吻着胸前的小点。而他的十指全插在金发间，不自觉摩挲着那颗金色的脑袋，微微拉扯着发丝。

“鸣…鸣人……”佐助的声音里满是情动，但他努力抓住最后一丝理智，“你的伤——啊！”

回应他的是鸣人用力咬了一口右边的红珠。

“你知道我有多想你吗，嗯？”沙哑而充满欲望的声音烫得佐助一阵颤抖，“你知道吗？”

鸣人抬起头和他对视，蓝眼睛像是波涛汹涌的大海。佐助无法控制自己，只能沉溺其中。

在被进入的那一瞬间，他的脊背绷得像一张弓，紧咬着下唇，眼里满是水汽。他疼。而鸣人并没有比他好过多少，但他们谁都没喊停。疼痛是情欲最好的助燃剂，他们从没有像现在这样真切地感受到彼此——他还活着，他还在我身边。

这就够了，这就够了。

两具躯体紧紧相拥，从对方身上汲取温度来确认彼此的存在，耳边全是彼此的喘息和呻吟。

意乱情迷时佐助感到有东西打到自己的鼻尖，摇晃间他看到有枚戒指悬在脸颊上方。因为鸣人的动作从衣服中滑落出来，和自己左手那枚成为一对。

脑中开始不断炸出白光，佐助有些费力地抬起头，嘴里伸出的殷红舌尖都在颤抖。颤抖的舌尖努力了几回，终于在不断晃动间勾住了那枚银戒，把它勾进了嘴里。这个动作把鸣人撩拨得不行，他看着身下人水光滟潋的双眼和潮红的面颊，撞击的力度和频率变得愈加疯狂。

终于，随着一声闷哼，鸣人射进了他体内。而佐助也绷紧身体到达高潮。

他们喘息着交换黏腻的亲吻。


End file.
